A Whisper of Hope
by Lindz
Summary: A short story about Coral. About Dyne and Barret. About the hope that's left after a tragedy.


** A Whisper of Hope**

** A short story about Coral. About Dyne and Barret. About the hope that's left after a tragedy. **

_ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Wow"

"I know"

"So this is a Mako Reactor huh?"

"Uh huh."

"And this is gonna provide Coral with power instead of using coal."

"Uh huh."

"I still don't like it" Barret said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"What's not to like about it? It's not like we lose our jobs or anything. Shinra's gonna let everyone who worked in the coal mines, work in the reactor." Dyne told his friend, leaning against the metal railing. 

"I still don't like it." The green light from the reactor reflected onto the coloured mans face. Dyne started to chuckle. "What?" Barret asked, slightly annoyed.

"Nothin'. Just that the green light makes you look like a bogey monster." Barret cracked a smile. 

"Trust you to think of something like that." The auburn haired man grinned and took a bow. "We'd better head back." Barret told him. Dyne nodded. As the two walked away, Dyne looked back at the reactor.

"Well what do ya know, it looks like a mini Midgar. He said. Barret stopped, turning to look back at it. 

"Maybe it does." He mumbled. He turned and started walking again. Dyne caught him up.

"What's up with you man?"

"I just have a bad feelin' that's all. Anyway, nothing good can come of a mini Midgar." Barret mumbled. Dyne patted the older man on the back.

"You always have a bad feelin'." He took another glance at the reactor. "I bet Marlene would love to see this."

"Marlene's 3 months old Dyne. She won't exactly remember it." Dyne hopped from track to track, while Barret just step across them. 

"I know. It would just be nice to take her somewhere." Dyne mumbled as he looked down in between the gaps in the old coal train track. 

"She'd enjoy it better at that thing they're buildin' in the desert." Barret mentioned, trying to cheer his friend up.

"You mean the Gold Saucer?" The coloured man nodded. Dyne smiled. "You're right as always." Barret patted him on the shoulder.

"Of course I'm right." Barret then frowned. He pointed in front of him. "Isn't that old man Jones?" A man with white hair was trying his best to run along the mountain rail road tracks.

"I think you're right Barret." Dyne muttered.

"Barret! Dyne! Come quick! The village's being attacked! It's Shinra soldiers!" The old man shouted, panting in between words to catch his breath.

"What??" The coloured man shouted. He jumped off the tracks and ran to the cliff edge to get a better view of Coral. Dyne followed. They looked over the landscape. The village of Coral was in flames. Black smoke rising into the sky. The surrounding forest was catching fire. Building's were beginning to fall down as the wood burned. It was like a huge bonfire. Barret raised his arms into the air, he shook with anger. "What the hell happened?......" He mumbled. He fell to his knees in defeat. Dyne shook his shoulder.

"Hey, Barret! It's not over yet! Everyone's waiting! Let's go back to the village!" He said. Barret nodded, rising to his feet. The two men watched as four Shinra guards ran onto the tracks, spotting them. They also spotted the old man.

"Barret! Dyne! Protect the village!" The guards nodded to each other, shooting the man down. The old man fell off the tracks onto the floor below. 

"Hmp!! Old man!!" Barret mumbled. Dyne went over to the man, reaching for his neck. He looked at Barret and shook his head. The guards began shooting again, this time at Barret. He danced around trying to avoid the bullets. Dyne leaped underneath the tracks.

"C'mon, Barret! We gotta hurry!" Dyne started to run off. Barret had a little bit more trouble avoiding the guards, but managed to get underneath the track and follow Dyne. As he caught up with the Auburn haired man, they both stopped. Dyne looked back the way they had come to see a blonde haired woman now stood with the guards. he turned back to the coloured man.

"Barret!! You stay here!!" Dyne whispered harshly. The woman seemed to be annoyed with the guards but she started laughing.

"Kyaa haa, ha!! You can shoot all day and never hit them with an aim like that."

"Shu'up!!" Barret yelled at her. Scarlet had started to get mad. In her frustration she knocked the guard nearest to her off the track. The rest stopped firing and looked at her. She nabbed the gun off one the guards near her.

"Haa, ha, ha!! Stop playing around and cover me!!" The guards did as she ordered. Scarlet started to fire the gun towards the two men. Dodging one of the bullets, Dyne looked at his friend.

"Watch out!!" He yelled. Just as he did, Scarlet placed a perfectly aimed shot. Dyne was knocked off balance and fell off the cliff. Barret, seeing this bent down quickly and grabbed his friend. His grip started to slip as soon as he did.

"Dyne!! Hang on!! Lissen to me!! You're comin' back the the village, hear!!?" Dyne smiled at his friend.

"Yeah... I ain't lettin' go... You're comin' back... Everyone's waitin' for ya... Eleanor... and Marlene... They all waitin' on us..." Barret smiled back. He flinched when he heard the first gun go off after the small silence. Then another. His eyes widened as the bullet's stared to get closer to them. The coloured man closed his eyes tight. A spray of bullets then hit both men's arms. Barret yanked his hand back in pain. Dyne fell from Barret's grasp into the chasm below.

"No!" Barret yelled. He could hear Scarlet laughing in the background. "Damn it! Damn it all to hell." He mumbled under his breath. The shooting began again. Barret leaped out of the way and behind some rocks nearby. Scarlet signalled for the guards to stop firing. 

"Leave him be." She started laughing. "There's nothing worse than everyone around someone dying." She turned around and started to walk away. The guards looked at each other before following. Barret slid down the side of the rock face till he sat on the floor. 

"Dyne............ Eleanor.............. Marlene................ everyone's gone." He looked at his right arm. It was useless now, he couldn't move it. He let it fall against his side. He pushed himself against the side of the cliff to help himself up. He took another look at the village. "Maybe..... just maybe, someone survived this massacre." He made himself walk towards the burning town, the air getting more and more oppressive as he went closer. Most of the houses had finished burning, now only reduced to smouldering remains. He stopped still for a moment. He could have sworn he heard crying. He heard it again. "Marlene?" He whispered to himself.

He managed to walk towards where he thought the sound was coming from. Surely enough, baby Marlene was laying outside of the house she used to live, wrapped in a blanket. The house was no more than a black half standing wreak. She wailed even more. He walked over to her and managed to pick her up in one of his arms. She shut up instantly and began to gurgle. 

"It's ok Marlene." He looked at her. "I'll look after ya." The girl almost smiled. She tried to grab her own foot. Barret smiled a little. "I won't let anything harm you." She gurgled again. "For the sake of Dyne and Eleanor." He whispered. Marlene finally grabbed her foot and started chewing on one of her toes. "I swear to god nothing will happen to you."

_ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

** Hope everyone liked it. It's kind of short but I think it justifies itself fairly well. I like the ending bit quiet a bit actually ^_^ Please R&R.**


End file.
